User talk:Duncan Crook
Welcome! Hi Duncan Crook -- we're excited to have Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro other sites are you titled as Darkstar on a specific ben 10 related site? --Vladis Vlaksias 00:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am Darkstar on ben10toys.net Duncan Crook 00:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Duncan CrookDuncan Crook 00:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Admin How to Hello, I am writing you in response to your email to the Wikia community team. You can learn about how to use your rights here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide Let us know if you have any further questions. Best, --Sarah (talk 19:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) How can i become an Admin? It is basicly the title. --Batking30 22:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Blog hey can you go to my blog please and post your fav alien? --Batking30 00:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Made Em I made the Icestone and Corona Storm pages.--Batking30 00:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) More admin stuff Are you an admin Duncan and if you are go to the help page admin stuff and how to make another member an admin.--Batking30 00:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Pokemon Hey if you like pokemon can you go to the wiki i made for it http://thepoke.wikia.com/wiki/The_Poke_Wiki? Im new I am new to the site and was wondering if you could tell me how to make links. - thank you -Dan 10 Nightmare What is with all the Nightmare Aliens? New Category Hey Duncan I made a new category for Plumber Teams like the Building Squad! Save How did you save the alien pic you made? Viilains I am going to make more villains for a wile instead of aliens.Just wanted to let you know.--Batking30 17:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Other Hey Duncan if you like Mario go to my new wiki.http://mario1.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Wiki --Batking30 23:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey where can I make the nightmare forms? Okay, Duncan Crook , how do make those nightmare forms? Duncan! Won't you drop in to my wikia??? http://www.goodgamecreator.wikia.com your Fan fic I'm not sure whose FanFic it is, but I'd like to write out all of the fanfics, from episode 1 all the way to the end. Instead of the summaries, I'd like to put the whole story with the dialogue and everything and the summary at the top. It just needs a bit of meat, and a few higher quality drawings. If you're interested or have questions, just email me at stevenlforde@gmail.com. Roleplay Wiki Go to my roleplay wiki http://roleplayisland.wikia.com/wiki/RolePlay_Island_Wiki poll Why did you delete my poll?--Batking30 21:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Poll is driving me crazy! I VOTE IT BUT THAT DIDN'T WORK?? Waiyenoo111 05:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC)waiyenoo111 Mr. Crook! A week is almost over, change the poll!! Home Can I make some edits like Main Characters, Aliens, Villains and top aliens for the day :) ~~Wai Yen Oo ~~ I can't edit! I can't edit! What happened?Waiyenoo111 10:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Wai Yen OO Go To! Go Here.This is the URL! http://ben10alienchat.webs.com/index.htm Ummm...... What about if we semi-protect it!! Waiyenoo111 14:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Wai Yen Oo Isn't that a good idea?? Is that a good idea, i mean unregistered can't edit them. Or did you fully protect it! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 14:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Go to my blog plz! That is what i am talking go to blog post - What will be the Best Alien for the day! HELLO How do we make Infobox (Template)! Fanon Wikia Go to Fanontrix Is Waiyenoo111 banned? Is he banned? or not! How do i make my own signature? and How will i become a mod like Batking or Wai Yen Oo Hello, how will it become a Mod and how do you make your signature! (Custom) Shift! Could you shift the villians and aliens on the Homepage (Everyday of course!) i'll help u too! - Wai Yen Oo photo's what did i disable! Photos No i did not Hey!!! What's up with those original 10 Aliens??? Kay I did not come up with it but it is fun.Waiyenoo111 came up with it.Although i have a lot more edits on it.Man Omnitrix Work 16:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Batking30 Click Hey Duncan click on the random page button and edit what ever comes up! Umm....uhh Could u upgrade our articles a bit? What I mean is, we have to add more facts and fiction to make it more cool! I can see some pages becoming an orphan pages too without links to the page. That is why. Umm....uhh Could u upgrade our articles a bit? What I mean is, we have to add more facts and fiction to make it more cool! I can see some pages becoming an orphan pages too without links to the page. That is why. Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Join Duncan I just made a wiki like Total Drama Roleplay but it is Total Ben RolePlay!It is the same except with Ben10 Charaters!We will also use made charcters from here!Here is the Link TotalBenRolePlay Wiki Sidebar I removed the randomized categories from the sidebar (there were about 10 randomized categories, that's why it was so long) and ordered the existing links. Now it should be easier to add content to the sidebar. --Yuidirnt the fan! 01:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) The photos Duncan where did u get Doctor Brain or Plumbers United photos??? Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 14:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey, i created Templates like Infobox Alien, Heading help me create them on Alien's pages. Waiyenoo111 (talk) 09:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice to Be back and some stuff... How did you get the omnitrix symbol case and try to create some Ultimate aliens like I did with Ultimate Het and Ultimate Ghostly Bark. Skin and Semi-protect You should just semi-protect your page not only users with sysop privileges and i'm asking the Content Team to change the skin of our wiki ! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Can U Make Me a... Bureaucrat Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 03:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Mod I have over 400 edits so can u make me a mod.User:Charbel2001 Bruceanaut can u upgrade me then I will come back.I was taking some time off.User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Make me a Bureaucrat My page 2 talk please go 2 my talk page User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm gonna upgrade User:Waiyenoo111 User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Clash of the villains contest Hey join my Clash of the Villains contest I see you have a lot of villains. If you don't know how the contest works contact me back and I'll tell you.Omernoy121 04:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No we want more pages.But maybe we might be able to make a contest for who ever is in 1st in badge points at the end of the month gets reconition as the biggest point earner. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Changed Things have changed since u were here.Now we draw some of art.It is really cool.I also now write full episodes. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I thought I thought you unmade me mod because if I'm not a mod then I can't edit it and there's no delete icon that only mods have but if i'm still a mod you can do that thing for Hero time. And thanks for the message. I didn't think anybody really knew about my series. Ultimate alien 23:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Timeprince Hey add Timeprince to your show.And can I work on it two? User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 00:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool Can I edit Ultimate Team Tennyson? User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 14:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Weaknesses Veggie King, Timeking, Dr. Brain and EightEight don't have weaknesses and Timeking and EightEight don't have powers. Please add powers and weaknesses so they can fight one of the rules that a villain must have powers and weaknesses. Without powers or weaknesses your villains can't fight. Weaknesses Veggie King, Timeking, Dr. Brain and EightEight don't have weaknesses and Timeking and EightEight don't have powers. Please add powers and weaknesses so they can fight one of the rules that a villain must have powers and weaknesses. Without powers or weaknesses your villains can't fight. Omernoy121 05:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dudeif you see im editing the main page's section of the main users,is because i always count the 9 users with most edits,i dont put me there because im been inactive for a month,but just wanna tell you remember that on the Our users section only the 9 editors with most edits have to be there,Smallvilleantonio 04:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dude,yeah, put first if you want at first the mods and administrators and then the places left should be filled with the top editors,but overall must be 9 users,if you put more the page just look not goodSmallvilleantonio 18:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you Hey Duncan can you do a favor for me. If possible can you rename Three of my aliens from Hero time. Mirror-Mirror Mime Black Matter-Split Matter Geniebottle-Phantom Zone If you can change thier names please do and if you need me to do anything for you just ask =) hey umm Hey duncan sorry about the intrusion but instead of you changing their names how about you just make me a temporary mod and i'll do everything. sorry about the confusion ummmmmmmmm....... hey duncan you probably think im annoying by now but i wanted you to make me a temporary mod because i wanted to change some things on hero time because the current hero time is a prototype and i thought i could just change it normaly but it turns out i cant and i didn't know because i really don't go on wikis exept this one. i thought if you change their names it would make the series better but when i stated to look at it it didn't. so can you make me a temporary mod and I'll change hero time to its final copy. since i am going to be editing none stop untill i finish recreating the entire series it will take me about three days. sorry i keep changeing my mind Hey Plz Can u make me an administarator aka bureacanut again? I won't vandalize. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC)